User talk:CaptainCain
Archive I The two rules I hold about my talk page 1. If you hate on America, my homeland I kill You! seditious libel is strictly forbidden! 2. You breath the word SWAG or YOLO and I cut your balls off with a rusty pair of scissors, Thanks! I'm being sarcastic, if you didn't catch that 3. Please sign your fucking names when you post a message, thank you - The Management -CaptainCain: "They hit me with a truck" (talk) 23:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) General Discussion Due to real life obligations I will not be active for the next couple of days. CaptainCain (talk) 00:08, May 6, 2015 (UTC) : I'm Back. CaptainCain (talk) 18:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Officially been here one year. CaptainCain (talk) 12:07, May 7, 2015 (UTC) 4,000 edits woo! CaptainCain (talk) 03:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Walrus king hey CC, the Papal Charter is basically, Papal acknowlegment of a town/settlement. It requires the leader of the place, or an envoy, to swear their fealty to the Pope, as well as give a percentage of their taxes to him. In return, they are granted the pope/god's permission to rule and the support of the other ruler's in the states. Walrus king (talk) 02:35, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Walrus, I'm going to be adding to the region very soon. CaptainCain (talk) 14:41, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, i forgot to mention that the envoy is usually given rule of the town/settlement, just due to it being them swearing their loyalty. Also, about the RP, i don't really know. I had thought about some chase to Distrito Capital, but i forget why, and that is a long trip. Do you think it might be better to start A new one? I don't want to let it die, but a change of scenery might be nice Walrus king (talk) 21:27, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey CC, i was looking over the fusileros (sigh) and i was wondering how lucas became a wanted man. I know he killed the comancheros but... He killed them. Who's gonna know? And for that matter why would they care? Comancheros don't really have that strong of bonds with each other i think, and the League wouldn't even care that much (though they would still shoot at him for the disrespect. the boi Walrus (talk) 02:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Does cholla springs have physical depots/offices/some form of permant presence in these regions or just go to them? the boi Walrus (talk) 20:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) They run some Liveries in the region's major towns. CaptainCain (talk) 20:39, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, the page wad kinda vague about it. the boi Walrus (talk) 20:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I see, well if thats the case I'll go back and add some more detail to that section. Thanks for the notice. CaptainCain (talk) 20:48, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey CC, i dont know if you've looked over the SDL, but would you be interested in making Clifford Dewitt? I plan on giving him an actual page. You know how the PDF work so i feel like it would be easier for you than me. I know you already have a lot more to do, but i thought i'd offer. the boi Walrus (talk) 21:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps later in the season, when my future schedule isn't as full. After Rio Grande City, the Perez Family, and then after that some papal pages, most notably a few popes and a earldom. CaptainCain (talk) 00:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't actually remember off of the top of my head, i planned him at some point but wrote nothing down the boi Walrus (talk) 03:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I was literally thinking that same thing earlier. For sure the boi Walrus (talk) 20:40, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Also, i was looking over the Perez family and i noticed the range war was in the 2100s, which is cool, but Paul romero wasn't alive yet. Sorry about the suggestion, i don't really have anyonw in that time frame the boi Walrus (talk) 20:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I do actually, i wanna say Billy de la Rosa, but maybe we were in chat, but yeah, texas brahmin ranchers and the mexican cattle barons had a range war at some point. the boi Walrus (talk) 00:38, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I found it, it's called the brahmin Rancher-Cattleman Range War. Although Cattleman should be cattlemen since its plural. CaptainCain (talk) 13:36, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Let me know when you guys get somewhere in the north vegas desert.wilderness area in the RP please, i have a idea for a good intro for Bayaraq the boi Walrus (talk) 14:46, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey CC, what do you think about the brits having a small radio station in the dominion? it's based in Tampico and the signal barely gets to the border of their territory. i figure it's run by the army/government and mainly plays old-timey british songs along with the occasional bit of propaganda news. the boi Walrus (talk) 15:42, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Propaganda wouldn't fly after Jorge Cruces led his revolution he liberalized the government and made it way more transparent. The old timey songs would be fine though. CaptainCain (talk) 16:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Do you recall the Great Northern War (between the cattle assocciations) being mentioned in any detail? I have the basics, but just not a date. the boi Walrus (talk) 14:02, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Not even in the slightest, I got the war down in name only. You might want to check Jean-Napoleon though, he has a bit of detail on it there. CaptainCain (talk) 14:14, May 24, 2015 (UTC) good idea, it was indeed covered in that magnificent stub. "The second and largest of the range wars between the San Fernando Cattleman's Association and the Valle Hermoso Cattleman's Association broke out in November of 2265 and would last for four years." the boi Walrus (talk) 05:45, May 25, 2015 (UTC) MongoosePirate I would like to make a character and maybe a little struggling barony in the Highlands of Tamaulipas. A younger son from the Papal States, the wannabe baron wants to win glory and land in the forbidding Highlands. His parents, thinking it to be a fool's venture, only allow him to take a manservant with him. He spends the rest of his money buying mercenaries. His journey will be long and ardous, with likely little to no payoff. Sound good so far? MongoosePirate (talk) 03:55, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...well the issue is that most Baronies are usually located within the Papal States itself, to add The Highlands is sort of reserved for ghosts, legends, odd mutants and basically spooky, scooby doo kinda stuff. But perhaps this guy could try and forge a barony out of The Saltlands? Disclaimer: Not all the pages in Tamaulipas are mine though, other users; Walrus king and Florida Born 77 have made large contributions to the region with Florida having made the first page in the area well before I arrived, thought I'd juet let you know, otherwise I look forward to this new Barony, just make sure what you write doesn't contradict what walrus, Florida and myself have already written. CaptainCain (talk) 13:35, May 14, 2015 (UTC) it should be cool, he can always make his own barony thats independant after all. plus, the idea of any real papal support for there is really a joke. so it really would be just him. there are always the nearby factions for trade, war, and/or protection the boi Walrus (talk) 15:21, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay fair enough. Go for it Mongoose! CaptainCain (talk) 18:51, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Norman Herrick Hey, CC, Norman Herrick is your page right? I was hoping to discuss his actions in Jenkinston and when it happened so I could add it to the town's page. And I did want to add/change a couple details, depending on when it happened. Oh and if I'm wrong about it being your page (I didn't even check) can you tell who's it is? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 00:29, May 27, 2015 (UTC)' Yes for the umpteenth time, Norman Herrick is my page. If you have an idea relating to his actions (which I'm fairly certain you already outlined on his talk page) please state them and feel free to add them to his page. CaptainCain (talk) 00:37, May 27, 2015 (UTC) OK, glad I have a go ahead. What is inhibiting me though is what year did Norman enter Jenkinston? Because that dictates how (slightly) that whole situation would have gone down. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC)' Around 2263. CaptainCain (talk) 01:19, May 27, 2015 (UTC) OK, so I will make this during the lawless period. But I wanted to change the The Killers response to just a stand-off, no shooting. And then, as they leave, guns raised, Norman shoots his way through the saloon and then the Killers run and shoot to their wagon, which ends up bullet ridden. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:35, May 27, 2015 (UTC)' That sounds fine. CaptainCain (talk) 02:42, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Pope Names *Pope a Pope named Jesus, the First and Only. (Behind the scenes-a reference to "The Boondocks" A Pimp named Slickback) Had dozens of illegitimate children with dozens of mistresses. *Pope Gek I, a Pope for one year before dying of a drug overdose, was famous for his hallucinogen addiction and general insanity. He was a Cardinal to the North African Wastelands or in Afrikaans, "die kankerland" or "The cancerland/wasteland." His name "Gek" is Afrikaans for "Crazy." *Pope Chinua II, a native Nigerian-he is the only African born Pope in history. And left his mark for attempted cleansing of the Papal States of "Satin's Spawn" (ghouls) in the series of wars known as "Die Zombi Oorloë" (The Zombie Wars). (Behind the scenes-names after Chinua Achebe, author of Things Fall Apart) '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:41, May 27, 2015 (UTC)' I appreciate the fact that you've tried to incorporate my Afrikaans heritage into the pages you suggested but to have a ton of characters/pages with Afrikaans in them in a Spanish speaking country seems a tad out of place, but thank you :) Anyway I like the idea of these Popes and would definetley add some much needed flavor to the kinda bland line up of Popes I had planned. Speaking of which, there are something like 8 different Popes I have to make and if your interested in making some, feel free to ask me and I'll outline them for ya. But these three will definetly make it into the line up. CaptainCain (talk) 02:06, May 27, 2015 (UTC)